


True love does exist

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute Sherlock, F/M, Nice Sherlock, Protective Sherlock, Sassy Reader, True Love, moriarty is a creep, sweet Mrs. Hudson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always thought true love existed. Then you met Sherlock Holmes and he had to ruin it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love does exist

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters they are all property of BBC. 
> 
> Key:   
> (y/f/n) - your first name  
> (y/e/c) - your eye color   
> (y/h/c) - your hair color  
> (y/f/ic) - your favorite ice cream   
> (y/f/c) - your favorite color

It was mid-august when you met the infamous Sherlock Holmes, and since then you could'nt seem to keep him off your mind. You had just moved to London from (y/h/t) and were exited to finally see the world. Your new flat was 221 c Baker street and your flatmates were none other than Sherlock himself and a much nicer man named John Watson. Your landlord - Mrs. Hudson - was an older, very sweet woman. Now in December you were celebrating Christmas with your new friends. 

Your (y/e/c) eyes sparkled as you, John, and Sherlock walked down the block admiring the lovely lights that hung from balconys and windows alike. Smiling you looked at Sherlock, "Hey Sherlock do you think you'd be able to help me string up some lights when we get home?"

Without a moments hesitation he said almost in a scolding way, "No (y/f/n) lights are a distraction and we must'nt have distractions if I am to get any work done." 

Pouting you looked at John, "John please...?" 

Your other flatmate just smiled at you, "Of course (y/f/n) I'd be happy to."

Slowly the three of you reached your flat and all went your seperate ways. As you open the door to your flat you hear the buzzer go off and quickly go to answer the door. Looking through the peephole you smile as you open the door, "Ah hello Mycroft how lovely of you to stop by." 

Smiling he steps inside, "Hello (y/f/n) Merry Christmas. Is Sherlock in?" 

You nod, "He's upstairs in his flat working," you sigh, "But you know him. Are you coming over later tonight for dinner?" 

"Of course I would never miss a chance to eat some of Mrs. Hudson's wonderful "food", laughing he looks at you, "I just hope Molly doesn't come she's a bit to fond of Sherlock its almost annoying." 

You cover your mouth to stifle a laugh as Sherlock opens his flat door and walks down the steps to greet his brother. "Ah Mycroft always a pleasure." 

"Yes Sherlock I was just dropping by to tell you that Mum and Dad won't be able to visit till next summer. It appears they're traveling to the States." 

"Is that all Mycroft," Sherlock says impatiently. 

"Yes it is," Mycroft huffs in return as he turns to leave, "Goodbye Sherlock, goodbye (y/f/n)." And with that he was gone. 

"Oh good ridance!" 

"SHERLOCK," you scold him, "You don't have to like your brother but at least have some respect!" 

"Oh shut up (y/f/n) you dont like him anyore than I do!" 

Glaring you turn and enter your flat slamming and locking the door as you enter. You take off your (y/f/c) coat and scarf and set them on the arm of your couch. Hearing your stomach growl you head to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. You sit down with a bowl of (y/f/ic) and turn of the televison. After about an hour of tele you close your eyes and decide to take a light nap. 

~Three hours later~ 

Yawning and wake up and rub your eyes as you look at the clock. Panick hits you like a hurricane. "Oh no I've got to get ready!" 

You rush to your bedroom and grabs the clothes you set out on your bed earlier that morning and quickly change. You look your self in the mirror smiling. You looked dazzling in a knee lengh flowy crimson dress which had little sparkles here and there. With only ten minutes to spare and throw on minimal make up and brush your (y/h/c) hair into soft waves. You quickly spray on some perfume and grabs the gifts. You rush up the stairs to Sherlock and Johns flat and knock on the door. John amswers with a smile on his face and a glace in his free hand. "Wow (y/f/n) you look amazing come on in!" 

You grin as you walk through the door and set the gifts on the floor. Your eyes quickly scan the room until they meet Sherlock's. He stands up and walks to you, "Ah (y/f/n) you look lovely this evening." 

Taken back by his comment you studder back, "Oh...uh...thanks Sherlock." 

He smiles and kisses your knuckles, "Merry Christmas (y/f/n)." 

"Merry Christmas Sherlock."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it, if not comment and let me know if i could've done better and suggestions for the future.


End file.
